Twisted Love
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: What if Hogwarts wasn't attacked and Harry, Ron and Hermione came back as planned for their seventh year? Will things actually be ordinary, well for wizards and witches? Nope. With a year turned upside down, a planned kidnapping, and a romance becoming so twisted it can only be untangled if it becomes broken, what will it all come to?
1. The Start

**A/N: I love the couple Dramione so I have always wanted to do a fic about them and I finally have :) anyway R&R please xD**

**Chapter One**

**The Start**

"Hermione's here!" Ginny yelled running down the stairs of the Burrow to greet her friend with a hug. "Have you done something different to your hair? It looks bloody gorgeous!" Ginny said holding up Hermione's brown beautiful un-bushy curls.

"No," said Hermione rolling her hazel eyes.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said running to give Hermione a friendly hug.

"You look nice," said Harry coming to hug Hermione.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said smiling.

"Were you here all summer Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I wrote a letter to the Dursley's used a spell to rewash my clothes and when we got to Platform 9¾ I left with the Weasley's. I guarantee that the Dursley's were jumping with joy when they read the note I sent them. I sure was."

"Oh, Hermione, I am glad you're here. This lot here wanted to open your Hogwarts letters without you but Ginny and I said no." Molly said wrapping Hermione in her arms and planting a petite kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said giving a dazzling smile to Mrs. Molly Weasley.

"Oh please dear. Call me Molly," said Mrs. Weasley returning a dazzling smile back.

"Hey mom, now that Hermione is here can you go get our Hogwarts letters?" Ron said with a mischievous smile on his freckled face.

"Yes of course Ron don't be a pest," said Molly finally letting go of Hermione.

"Ah thank you," Hermione said sounding relieve as she took a deep breath and laughing.

"You must have been glad to have finally been let go," Harry said stifling a laugh. To lighten the mood Ron started to laugh with him, which got Hermione laughing which got Ginny laughing which created a laugh-a-thon for about ten minutes.

"Are you lot going to laugh at each other all day or are you going to read your Hogwarts letters?" Molly said waving the four Hogwarts letters in the air as she walked into the living room which contained the four of them.

"Yes," the three of them shouted as they scurried to Mrs. Weasley and ended up falling on top of each other.

"You are going to break something so I am going to put these letters on the table and get the hell out of here before the ruckus starts again," Molly said dropping the letters on the table and running to the kitchen.

"I passed my exams!" Hermione said beaming. "You really think that you wouldn't pass? Merlin, Hermione, sometimes I wonder if you cheat on your exams. You're so stupid." Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh, Ronald, I have something important to say to you: Shut up." Hermione said smirking

"Hmm, thanks to the Half- Blood Prince I passed Potions," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Oh please that damn stupid book passed your Potions exam for you," said Ginny coming into the living room and planting a petite kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Yes, I passed my exams as well as you three," smiled Ginny.

"There's a shock," Ron said snickering. Mr. Ronald here got a punch from not only Ginny but Hermione and Harry.

"Wait Hermione I think there is one more thing in your Hogwarts envelope," Ron said being a little bit nosy.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said too shocked for words.

"What's happened?" the other three chorused.

"I'm Head Girl," said Hermione a shocked expression still framing her face.

A silence filled the room, and then soon got filled by Harry and Ginny's laughter. While Hermione looked at them a with a confused look Ron scurried around to see if he got a Head Boy badge, to his dismay he did not. In the midst of all of this happening, Mrs. Weasley was chuckling and shaking her head at the lot of them.

**On the Train**

"Hermione are you going to come and sit with us?" Luna called.

"No sorry Luna I have to sit with the head boy and discuss what is going to happen this year," Hermione said with a bored look on her face.

"Oh well we will see you back at the castle then," Luna said cheerfully as she went in to sit with Ginny, Neville, Ron and Harry.

'_She said that way too cheerfully,' Hermione thought. _

"Hey, Granger why aren't you sitting with the rest of the golden trio along with the outcasts," a sneer voice said behind Hermione.

"Oh joy I know that voice," mumbled Hermione as she rolled her eyes and turned around to hear the voice of Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said rolling her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"I was heading to the Prefect's compartment to talk to the new head girl," Draco said snickering.

"Oh Merlin, you're not Head Boy are you?" Hermione said a look of horror on her face.

"Indeed I am Granger. Aren't you lucky?" Draco said smirking once more

"Yes of course I would be. The Slytherin Death Eater ferret who tortured me for years because of my blood status, I'm absolutely delighted," said Hermione sarcasm pouring out of her voice. "Honestly McGonagall what were you thinking?" she muttered.

Draco chuckled and said, "Hermione, I am just teasing." Hermione and Draco stayed like that for a few moments, hazel eyes never leaving silver, lips so close but too far to meet. Their lips inched closer but suddenly Draco pulled away and said

"Bloody hell Granger, are you drunk? Did you honestly think I could kiss an ugly mudblood?

Too shocked for words Hermione walked away, but if you saw her up close little tears were starting to spill, wiping them away she walked into the Prefects compartment and started the meeting. No sooner did Draco arrive, death glares were received from both ends of the stare.

**In the Great Hall**

_**Hermione's Point of View**_

___'Wow, Malfoy is such a git. I don't like him, I don't like him and I don't like him. I won't be able to survive this year; I have to share a dorm with him. Oh shit we will be dead by the end of the year from killing each other.' Hermione thought shaking her head and helping herself to all of the food._ The one thing that Hermione didn't know of was that there would be a killing in the end, but not who she or you would think.


	2. Magical Discoveries

**A/N: Thank you for your review ****luckintheair**** I deeply appreciate it, and for my readers I thank you for just continuing with the next chapter :)**

**Chapter Two**

"_**Magical" Discoveries**_

**In the Great Hall**

**(Draco's Point of View)**

'I don't understand why I am so mean to her,' Draco thought shaking his head. 'Haha you are funny, you Slytherin sex god, you. She is a fucking mudblood for Merlin's sake. No Draco, don't say that she is a person just like you,' thought Draco feeling unsure of his emotions.

"Hey Drake, are you okay? You have been shaking your head like an idiot since the beginning of McGonagall's speech and that has been done for the past three minutes," Blaise said not hiding the smirk on his face.

"Yeah Blaise, I just realized something." Draco said his eyes not leaving a certain Gryffindor muggleborn.

"Which is? Come on dude I want to eat," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"I just realized that I am really, really mean," said Draco a hint of disbelief hidden in his voice. Unable to hold back laughter, Blaise burst out laughing and couldn't stop for at least four minutes. All eyes turned to them except one pair, Hermione Granger.

"Oh Drake, dude, you are completely messed up without a doubt," Blaise said recovering from his laughter and wiping his eyes.

"That's not the only thing I realized though," Draco said taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Please, Slytherin sex god, I am dying to hear. Please enlighten me with your magical discovery," Blaise said with his sarcasm never ending.

Shocking as it is, the sarcasm went unnoticed by Mr. Malfoy. He continued by saying "The mudblood Granger, she is so ugly. I mean her hair looks like rats would live in it, her teeth got even worse when that incident happened in forth year, and she is so pasty she could be mistaken for a ghost! Her eyes are the colour of shit, and her figure looks like a walrus with liposuction in all of the wrong places."

"Oh Draco, your discovery is magical," Blaise said rolling his eyes. 'He found love, he loves Miss Hermione Granger, and love is magical, I see fireworks' Blaise thought smirking.

"Oh and what is even more revolting is that she, Hermione mudblood Granger, of all people is Head Girl," said Draco disgust found in his voice, trying to drink his disgust away by pumpkin juice when suddenly he felt a little tingle inside of him.

'He will love her even more at the end of the year,' thought Blaise sighing. 'If that's even possible.'

_**Smart little Blaise Zabini was right!**_

**A/N: what will happen next? I don't know and I am not going to tell you! Mwa hahahaha, in order to find out read the next chapter and post your loving thoughts by reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you my dear reviewer ****luckintheair**** I deeply appreciate it! :) And yes I agree Draco needs to find some sense, will he get some soon? I don't know either, keep reading and find out! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter Three**

Together

"Malfoy, Granger, come here I need to talk to you two." Professor Minerva McGonagall called rushing to greet them.

"Yes professor?" Hermione said turning around.

"Did you call me, Professor?" said Draco going to stand by Hermione.

"You two are both the Heads of Hogwarts, so that means you will have to share a common room together," said Minerva ignoring the disgusted looks she received from the two of them.

"Also, the two of you together will have to plan each Prefect meaning, they have to be held once a month. I have made the Prefect bathroom schedule, one of you will need to put it in the bathroom. The patrolling schedules need to be put in each common room. Since, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still among us we need to have four students patrolling, you two will patrol every night, and two prefects from each house. I know, I know, Mr. Malfoy, you have Quidditch practice. Since Miss Granger will not be allowed to patrol alone, on the days you have Quidditch Malfoy, you will have the liberty of choosing who accompanies Miss Granger. As long as this student is a prefect you can choose them; this also goes when you are ill. Miss Granger don't look at me like that, since you are muggleborn this is mandatory, and Professor Snape requested it. Away you go," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, where is the Heads common room?" Draco said rolling his eyes.

Fortunately, for Draco his eye roll went unnoticed by the dear headmistress. "It is on the fourth floor corridor landing," said the Professor smiling.

Away the two of them went, up the staircases, helping first years that seemed lost when finally, they reached the portrait hole.

"Professor, Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed as she smiled at the previous headmaster in the portrait.

"Miss Granger it is good to see you again. I trust that you are the new head girl." Albus said smiling.

"Yes I am Professor," Hermione said nodding as Draco cleared his throat.

"Good evening Dumbledore," Draco said a nod of his head, "what is the password?"

"Hello Draco, and you two create the password," said Professor Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Okay, how about jauda? It is Latin for power, and since I am, well we are the Heads we have power." Draco said.

"I'm up for it," Hermione said gazing at Draco and giving him a small smile.

"What do you think Professor?" Draco said returning it.

"Your choice, I am just the portrait." said Professor Dumbledore amused at the sight he saw in front of him.

"Okay now that we got that settled, let's go in shall we?"Hermione said sighing.

As they entered the Heads common room, Hermione gasped of what she saw; it was a mixture of the Slytherin and Gryffindor common room. Crimson walls and dark green coaches, so dark they look like they would be black, two hardwood tables, and a rock fireplace filled with flames. Five doors were on one wall, four of them had plaques on them which said, Head Boy, Head Girl, and a bathroom for Hermione, and a bathroom for Draco. The last door however had no plaque; it was a mystery to the both of them, of what it contained.

"Hey Malfoy?" Hermione said curiously

"Before you continue, it is Draco. I think we should call a truce, it doesn't feel right to be calling the other head by her last name." he said with a smile.

"Okay, Draco," said Hermione his name sounding so perfect on her lips. "Do you know what is in that room?"

"No I don't, should we check together Hermione? I suggest wands out," said Draco her name rolling of his lips like it was the most perfect and natural thing you could have heard of.

Hermione blushed and said "Of course."

The two of them walked over to the hardwood door. Draco cautiously reached out his hand to grasp the golden door handle; he twisted it ever so slightly when the door opened. A black grand piano was in the middle of the room, with microphones and speakers in the corner. The room was decorated with green and silver banners, while the walls under were red. There was a stone fireplace and a mirror right above with a golden frame.

"Its music," said Hermione a smile gracing her lips.

"Do you play?" Draco said staring at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, and I sing." Hermione said looking up into his cloudy silver eyes.

"Really?" said Draco stifling a smile.

"What?" said Hermione chuckling.

"I just never imagined you being a musician," Draco said smiling, as he gazed into those chestnut sparkling brown eyes.

"Oh really, are you sir a music prodigy?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows and chuckling as she and Draco stepped into the room.

"I don't mean to pat myself on the back, but yes," said Draco smirking.

"Can you sing?" Hermione said returning his smirk.

"How can I be a music prodigy if I can't sing? Come on Herm, think a little." he said sniggering at her new nick name.

"Herm, really? Out of all the names you could've called me you choose Herm?" said Hermione chuckling.

"What other names could I have called you?" Draco said furrowing his brow.

"You know, Granger, 'Mione, bushy, mudblood." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That name you called yourself in the end, is not in my vocabulary anymore, no one should call you that, and you shouldn't even call yourself that." Draco said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Draco, that was the sweetest thing, anyone has ever said to me." Hermione said happy tears appearing in her eyes.

"It is the truth, no matter what happens, it will always be true," he said pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"Were you slipped a love potion?" Hermione said curiously.

"Only veritaserum." Draco said smiling.

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione sighing.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and I am so happy that I finally got over my writers block. Review please :) that button is there for a reason xD**


	4. His Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you so much ****Marine76**** for reviewing and making this story a favourite of yours, I deeply appreciate it :) Two updates in one day well aren't you lucky ;) oh and thanks for the suggestion ****Marine76**** off to our beloved Drakie's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Four**

His Thoughts

Draco's Point Of View

'_What the bloody hell just happened. Granger, no Hermione said that I was under veritaserum but I didn't drink anything. I drank pumpkin juice, and only Blaise was around me. Oh Merlin, it was him.' I thought covering my face and groaning._

"_Hey, uh, Hermione." I said stuttering a bit._

"_Yeah," she called from her bedroom._

"_I am going to go to the Slytherin Common Room to see my friends," I called hurrying to the portrait hole._

"_Why are you telling me this," Hermione said appearing in the doorway._

_I laughed nervously and said, "I know you love me so I just wanted to inform you."_

"_Yes, because every brave Gryffindor know-it-all girl loves pureblood Slytherin ferrets," she said giving me a cheeky smile._

"_Herm, I am hurt," I said dramatically putting a hand over my heart._

"_Whatever Drake," she said walking back into her room._

"_I like that nickname better than ferret," I called, hearing a small laugh escaping her lips._

'_I love her laugh.' I thought smiling to myself, as I went down to the dungeons._

_Finally I reached the portrait hole, but the only problem is I don't know the password. _

"_Hey, kid, what's the password?" I asked a Slytherin first year coming down._

"_How do I know that you are a Slytherin?" he said sniggering._

"_I am Draco Malfoy, Head Boy; the Slytherin crest is on my robes. So shut up," I said rolling my eyes._

_The first year gave me a terrified look and said "It's pureblood."_

"_Thank you," I said sneering. "Pureblood," I said to the portrait._

"_Indeed you are," it said opening._

"_Blaise Zabini, where the hell are you?" I shouted walking into the common room._

_As soon as I walked in I almost tripped because it was so dark compared to the common room I share with Hermione._

"_Yes drake?" Blaise said walking up to me trying to sound as innocent as he possibly could._

"_You slipped veritaserum in my pumpkin juice didn't you?" I said accusing him._

"_Only a little drop, and that was after you were ranting about how ugly you thought the mudblood was," he said smirking at me. _

"_Dude, stop smirking at me," I said getting impatient._

"_Drake, you might as well get mad at every one in the common room right now they all are smirking at you," Blaise said trying not to laugh._

_As I looked around, he was right all eyes were on us, a stupid smirk on all of their faces, those damn Slytherin's._

"_You might want to wipe that smirk off your face, I know this is my own house, but as head boy I can dock points, yeah I'd do that to my own house," I said crossing my arms, as they all went back to what they were doing before I interrupted the common room._

"_Sorry guys, our dear friend Drakie here is not in a good mood because the Head Girl is a Gryffindor mudblood." Blaise said with a disgusted face._

"_Yeah I know disgusting," I said rolling my eyes, "Blaise, can we talk about this privately?" I asked him, well not really asked more like pleaded._

"_Fine let's go to my dormitory," he said sighing as he and Draco went to the seventh year boy's dormitory._

"_Why the hell did you put veritaserum in my pumpkin juice?" Draco shouted at Blaise pushing him._

"_I thought it would make you realize that you like the mudblood." Blaise said raising his arm to protect himself._

"_Her name is Hermione, and don't call her that," said Draco sitting down on one of the beds his head in his hands._

"_Draco the reason I slipped a drop in your pumpkin juice is because I know you love Hermione, we all know. Ever since second year, I could tell by the way you called her a mudblood that you hated hurting her. All of the mean things that you did to her, or said to her, it hurt you. Don't even deny it. Remember when she punched you in third year? I knew you thought it was hot, I mean come on it fucking was. And remember when she walked out of divination, she became feisty since then. At the Yule Ball, all eyes were on her, every guy wished that she were theirs. In year five, in Umbridge's office you saw how she looked, I clearly remember you having to escort her. Year six she was hotter than ever and when she was in love with Weasley and crying in one of the classrooms, remember potter ran in, then we passed and heard her I knew you wanted to go and comfort her and tell her how much you love her, but you held back. And now here we are seventh year, you two are head boy and girl and you now have the chance to tell her how you feel, with nothing or no one interfering. Draco this is the girl you were meant to be with, don't mess that up." finished Blaise._

"_Wow Blaise, I never knew you were that much of a softie," Draco said looking up and smiling._

"_I try," said Blaise smirking. "So are you going to win her over this year?"_

"_Definitely, even if I die trying." Draco said a blush appearing in his cheeks. "She is my life."_

_But what if you did die trying?_

* * *

**A/N: You are lucky little ninjas :) anyway I hope you love it or will love it as much as I do. And another shout out for ****luckintheair**** and ****Marine76**** for reviewing on the all of the previous chapters. (::) a virtual cookie for Marine76 and (::) a virtual cookie for luckintheair :) and for all of my other dear readers :) thank you for just clicking on this story it means a lot to me, if you want to make me smile even more you can review xD**


	5. Hermione Strikes Back

**A/N: You people are so amazing. This story would not be on here if it wasn't for you :) Okay so I read through every single chapter and I realized there are a lot of errors. I have tried to fix them but when I log out and go to search for my stories it doesn't seem fixed. Anyway, if you like song-fics stay with this story; I have made a playlist on my iPod with the songs that I am going to put for each chapter :) and I am SO excited ;) For the past week I have been working on this story, just not the chapters. I have a table of contents and ideas flowing and it's just great :) wow this was a really long author's note forgive me, there will be more at the bottom I know shocking :O Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sad face :( I don't own Harry Potter :( (Forgive me while I go cry) ;)**

**Chapter Four**

**Hermione Strikes Back**

While Draco was with Blaise in the Slytherin common room, Hermione went on a search. She wanted to find one specific person, but he wasn't in the Great Hall like she thought he would be. Alas, she went to his classroom, passing snarky Slytherins that were making hate comments under their breath, and there he was.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed smiling.

"Hello Hermione," said Snape looking up from his work, "How are you on the fine day?"

"I am fine besides the fact that I have to patrol with Draco sodding Malfoy just because you thought it would be best!" Hermione said sounding frazzled.

"Look Hermione, I know you're upset, but you are a muggleborn and now it isn't safe to be out alone, when Voldemort is among us," defended Snape.

"I don't see why you would want this. I mean come on; I have saved the world around six times straight alongside Ronald and Harry."

"Yes alongside Ron and Harry, Hermione," emphasized Severus.

"Well we all did our fair share," Hermione reasoned, "but I don't see how it affects you."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have been your legal guardian since the end of June! Your parents are in Australia therefore you need someone to take care of you!"

"I don't need protection," Hermione glowered.

"Fine, just let the Dark Lord take you. Go to Hogsmeade and put a sign everywhere that says 'Free muggleborn. Come and take me!' Voldemort is stronger than ever, everybody needs protection, especially you!" Snape said scowling.

"What do you mean by especially me?" glared Hermione.

"You are a muggleborn, best friends with Harry Potter, part of the golden trio."

"you know what Sev, just because you won the custody battle that you had with Professor McGonagall doesn't mean you have complete ownership over me!" screamed Hermione.

"Yes I do! You are the only person I have left in this world, with my family dead, and Lily Potter gone, I'm lost I have no one," Severus said his defenses weakening.

"I'll never be yours."

With the last words being said, Hermione stormed out of the potions classroom, with her blood boiling and tears in her eyes.

**A/N: and there you have it. I bet you weren't expecting that to happen :) At the beginning of chapter three I think, when McGonagall is talking to them, did anyone catch that Professor Snape requested this? Mwa hahahaha now I'm not giving out any spoilers for the next chapter you have to continue reading and find out! A review would get me to update faster :)**

**Guest: The reason I chose to have Hermione swear so much is because, in comparison whenever I am with my archrival :) I swear like hell so I figured Hermione would be the same :)**

**Thank you fictionaddiction for following this story I really appreciate it :)**

**Also did anyone catch the Star Wars reference with the chapter title? Lol cats :)**


	6. Harmony or Hermione?

**A/N: you guys are all so amazing. I mean really I wouldn't be writing still if it wasn't for you, WE ARE AT 10 REVIEWS! I'm excited. It may seem like barely any reviews but that doesn't matter, DOUBLE DIGITS BABY! :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or Harry Potter :,(**

** Twisted Love**

**Chapter Six**

**Harmony or Hermione?**

Hermione walked into the Heads common room expecting to hear complete silence, but instead she heard a voice and the piano. She hurriedly walked over to the room where the piano was held and saw that the door was open. Careful, so she wouldn't disturb him, Hermione walked quietly and stood in the doorway as Draco started to sing.

"_I tasted, tasted love so sweet_

_And all of it was lost on me_

_Bought and sold like property_

_Sugar on my tongue_

_I kept falling over_

_I kept looking backwards_

_I went broke believing _

_That the simple should be hard_

_All we are, we are_

_All we are, we are_

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

_I wasted, wasted love for you_

_Trading out for something new_

_Well it's hard to change the way you lose_

_If you think you've never won_

_All we are, we are_

_All we are, we are_

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

_And in the end words don't matter_

_Cause in the end nothing stays the same_

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

_All we are, we are_

_All we are, all we are_

_And every day is the start of something beautiful and something real_

_All we are, we are_

_All we are, we are_

_And every day is a start of something beautiful," _finished Draco.

"Wow," Hermione smiled.

Draco spun around a shocked look on his face. "Sorry I didn't know you were there," stuttered Draco a tinge of embarrassment shown on his face.

"What are you sorry for? You're amazing!" Hermione exclaimed beaming.

"I told you I was a music prodigy," smirked Draco. "You heard me, when do I get to hear you?"

"Only time will tell Drake," said Hermione smiling once more as she left the room.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. He sat there for a few more moments smiling to himself, than followed Hermione out to the common room.

**A/N: A bit short, but with short chapters you get faster updates xD this is my plan, I have made a term of events for this story and I plan for it to be at least 65 chapters. Then I will probably do a sequel around ten chapters about their life after all of this happened.**

**Hallifer777: thank you for following this story, I really appreciate it :)**

**Weecazza89: thank you for following this story, again I really appreciate it :)**

**Nala Moon: thank you for also following this story, like I said up there I really appreciate it :)**

**Marine76: thank you for reviewing every chapter, you make me want to keep writing :)**

**Egracia513: there might be one, might not be, only time will tell, you just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Guest: I chose to have Hermione swear like hell because in comparison, when I am with someone I truly dislike (hate) I tend to swear A LOT so I picture Hermione the same way :)**


	7. Best Mates

**A/N: lucky you two updates in one hour xD this one will be about their best mate's reactions to the golden Gryffindor girl and the Slytherin prince. **

**Twisted Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**Best Mate**

Autumn had just begun, and leaves have started to fall off of trees and onto the wet ground. It was a Saturday afternoon and two Gryffindor girls, commonly known as Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting together under an evergreen tree by the Black Lake. The pair was talking about anything there was to talk about, but the particular subject that they were talking about at the moment, were boys.

"So Harry and I were talking yesterday," started Ginny.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hermione let me finish. Well we are talking yesterday about Ron, and my dear brother is not happy that you are Head Girl and he isn't Head Boy."

"Well that's his problem," Hermione snorted.

"He seems so different; I mean you actually see his face, alone, without Lavender attached at the lips!" Ginny exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Bravo Ginny at yours and Harry's achievement," said Hermione laughing while clapping her hands.

"I'm serious 'Mione. Ron thinks that you and Draco in the same dormitory for a year would affect him having you," said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Ginny, Ron lost me when he broke my heart last year. There is a reason I sent birds at his head," smirked Hermione.

"You sent birds at his head? Why am I just now hearing about his?" Ginny shockingly exclaimed.

"I didn't really talk about it because that night was not one of my best," said Hermione her voice growing quiet as she avoided Ginny's gaze.

"Well that was the past, can't change it now," smiled Ginny attempting to brighten Hermione's mood.

"Oh Ginny, you make my life so happy," mocked Hermione, putting a hand over her heart.

"It's the Weasley genes, dear," Ginny mocked, following Hermione's actions.

The pair of them laughed and laughed until they could laugh no more. Night dawned on them quickly and they journeyed their way back to the castle.

As Hermione and Ginny were catching up on life, Draco and Blaise were doing just the same in the Room of Requirement.

"So Drake, how is life being Head Boy?" Blaise said as the pair walked into the spacious room.

"It has its advantages," said Draco trying to hiding the fact that he knew what Blaise was referring to.

"Come on mate, we both know that I am referring to sharing a dormitory with the mudblood," smirked Blaise as he saw Draco wince.

"Blaise, what do you want?" Draco sighed knowing that this battle was lost.

"I want you to finally realize that you love Granger and you want to marry her and kiss her until your lips fall off," said Blaise dramatically, putting a hand over his heart.

"Blaise," groaned Draco.

"Drake, come one, we all knew you have liked her since she asked us if we knew where a toad was in first year," he smirked.

"You all knew! And didn't tell me!" Draco said astonished.

When this was said Blaise started to laugh as hard as he possibly can. He had a few more chuckles then said, "Mate, it is kind of hard to tell someone that they love them if the person they are telling into will flat out deny it."

"What?" Draco said with a confused tone.

"Okay, your crush wasn't that obvious to everyone else, but to me it was because we've known each other since we were two," admitted Blaise.

"Even as two year olds we were sly and cunning," chuckled Draco thinking back to the young pair.

"Anyway, make your move," Blaise said shoving Draco.

"Why?"

"You like her!"

"I bloody well don't like her. She's a mudblood and I hate her," glared Draco.

Blaise chuckled and said, "Hate? That is a pretty strong word."

"Come on Blaise, she's a mudblood, a know-it-all, and a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!" cried Draco.

Blaise sighed in defeat and decided not to press the battle any further. "Have you heard? Daphne Greengrass and I went for a snog during Potions!"

"I wondered why you weren't there," Draco smirked.

He returned the smirk that he received and said, "At least I have actually snogged a girl this year."

"Who would I snog?"

"Granger."

"Zabini, drop it. I don't fancy Granger!"

"Malfoy, you will have to admit it sooner or later. You like Granger, you like Granger," taunted Blaise.

"Blaise sodding Zabini, I do not like Hermione!" yelled Draco, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"You said Hermione that time. I thought she was known to you as a Gryffindor know-it-all mudblood," said Blaise shaking his head at his best mate's foolishness.

Draco sighed and said, "Blaise I don't know. I don't know how I feel about her, I don't know how she feels about me, it's not even October yet. I don't know what's going to happen; I don't know how she will feel about me when she finds out the truth about me. I won't ever know what is going to happen in the future. I won't know how she and I will feel at the end of the year; I don't know what will happen!"

_Nobody does Draco; the end of the year awaits surprises for all of us. _

**A/N: How is that for an ending? Lol cats. Like I said at the beginning of the authors note, two updates in under two hours LUCKY that will happen when I am sick. Well I'm not really sick, I had surgery on one of my teeth and I'm in pain. Lucky you I'll tell you what happened. Okay so there are roots connected to each tooth and they are supposed to be side by side like a straight line. This tooth in particular is a baby tooth, the reason why I haven't lost it yet is because the adult tooth is stuck between two roots that are connected to the baby tooth. It is like this V and the tooth in the middle. So they had to remove the baby tooth and the surgery took two hours and it was bleeding and it was so painful, and I needed stitches and it was like UGH I AM IN PAIN xD **


	8. Charms, Not just the class

**A/N: thank you everyone for your support for that stupid surgery I had :) I really appreciate it :) specific review/favourite/following acknowledgements will be observed in the A/N at the end :) Enjoy!**

**Twisted Love**

**Chapter Eight**

**Charms, Not just the class**

Classes had just begun and the O.W.L students as well as the N.E.W.T students were already stressing out. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Seventh years were all in charms. The two houses were simply revising spells that they learned in first year and up to seventh. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione were revising, they were inattentive to their surroundings.

Spells were strewn everywhere around the classroom, from Wingardium Leviosa to Expecto Patronum. The Golden Trio was chattering away about the recent occurrences that have happened.

"I felt it last night, my scar. Another murder has happened, Voldemort has made magical blood spill once more," worried Harry, looking around cautiously in fear of eavesdroppers.

"Harry you mustn't let this continue. You need to close your mind," Hermione said in a frustrated tone.

"Hermione you and I both know that I can't control it," said Harry lightly glaring at her.

"Why are you even able to read him in the first place?" Ron said curiously.

Harry shook his head in frustration, as did Ron, while Hermione avoided their gazes. Instead she looks around the classroom and caught Zacharias Smith's eyes fixed on her. She hurriedly looks away, an expression of horror on her face.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Casually look around the room until the land on Smith's," said Hermione gagging while 'looking' for her 'dropped' quill.

As Hermione was suffocating from a coughing fit, Ron fount Zacharias' eyes glued on her and he firmly glared. For Ron knew what Zacharias was feeling, he knew because he felt the same way.

"Hermione," said harry aware of the tense atmosphere between Ron and the Hufflepuff.

"Yes Harry."

"How is Head Girl?"

"Oh, it's absolutely splendid. You get your own bathroom, dormitory and common room, listed Hermione her face brightening. "The only downside really is that I have to share it all with Malfoy as well as patrolling duties."

"That slimy git," muttered Ron, as Harry wondered which wizard Ron was referring to.

"What was that Ronald?" Hermione asked a confused expression framing her delicate features.

"Oh nothing," Ron smiled which looked more like a grimace as the bell sounded for lunch.

'_Horrendous Hufflepuff's, Slimy Slytherin's, they better not try and take my girl," thought Ron clenching his fists._

**A/N: Thank you for reading; next chapter will probably be up tomorrow :)**

**Marine76: Thank you I appreciate it :)**

**Mydirtylittlesecret: thank you for following this story**

**Farawaylongago: thank you for following and favourite-ing myself I appreciate it :)**


	9. Teardrops on my Guitar

**A/N: Hey guys :( I am actually really disappointed. I got a review that I found really hurtful. I won't explain it but if you look at all of the reviews you will probably know which one I am talking about. Review/Favourite/Follow joyful acknowledgements are in the A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song references/ the song, and if I may ask you one thing. Would I be writing on Fanfiction if I was J.K. Rowling and owned Harry Potter? I think not, henceforth I don't own a damn thing.**

**Twisted Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

Hermione was the last student out of the Charms classroom, well second last. Zacharias Smith was waiting for her, it just seemed fitting as he was the cause of her being late to lunch. His admiration for her caused him to split her bag while walking out the door. Frustrated at what her notes, quills, and ink bottles had become, Hermione stayed back and began to reorganize her once perfect notes. Zacharias wanted to form and become the role of the Knight in Shining armor, henceforth he stayed and helped her. For he knew that Hermione had loathed him and was not entirely elated about this information, I mean, who would be? Zacharias wanted to change her feelings, changing himself would be utterly barbaric.

"Hey Hermione," smiled Zacharias.

"Oh hi Smith," Hermione said not looking up from her disorganized notes.

"Please, call me Zacharias, Zach for short," he said walking up to her. "Do you need help with that?"

"Sure thanks, my bag split while I was walking out of the door. I guess I have too many things," she shyly said.

"Look Hermione, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up and I would like you to accompany me on it," Zacharias said boldly obviously not caring about her bag.

"Uh, I might have to patrol," Hermione said, silently praying that he would buy it.

"Oh," he said his giant smile fading to a frown.

Being the sweet caring girl that Hermione was, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She sighed and said, "I will try to get out of it."

His smile returned to his broad face and he said, "Thanks, I knew you wouldn't let me down. I'll see you in the Great Hall after lunch before we leave."

With that said he left the classroom happily bouncing, and Hermione was left with her thoughts.

'_Oh Merlin, Ron is going to become absolutely bonkers when he hears this,'_ Hermione thought worriedly shaking her head. _'Perfect.'_ She left the room with a smirk on her delicate face and her bag and notes returned to their fine quality, and departed off to the Heads Dormitories.

** *Third Floor Landing***

"I spot a mudblood," a drawling voice behind Hermione said.

Hermione quickly turned and saw Pansy and Daphne Greengrass standing a few steps away. She reached for her wand put was disarmed as soon as she reached for it, and her vine, dragon heartstring wand vanished from sight.

"Parkinson, Greengrass, altercations in the hallways are unnecessary and against school rules," Hermione explained fear extinct from her voice. "And with that in mind, cursing and hexing me, Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts, would be utterly consequential, goodbye."

Hermione walked up the steps to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and said the password, "Jauda."

"Jauda, remember that Daphne. We can't let Granger have Draco, not like he would, she is an ugly little mudblood," whispered Pansy to her friend.

"Put its Dumbledore in the portrait, he knows the appearances of Draco and Granger," Daphne silently said worried for Pansy's plan.

"Don't worry Daph, I have it all figured out," Pansy sneakily said, while she and Daphne descended down the staircase to the Slytherin Dormitories.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

After the weak brawl that Hermione had with the two Slytherin witches, she went to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk to her mates.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny," smiled Hermione walking into the Common Room and sitting with them by the fire.

"Hello Hermione," the three chorused.

"I have absolutely dreadful news," Hermione said groaning.

"What?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Zacharias Smith asked me to accompany him on the Hogsmeade trip, and me being my blissful/guilty self I said yes," the brunette said collapsing in her chair.

"What!" Ron and Harry yelled. The pair looked murderous, more Ron then Harry. The ginger got up and looked inferior, like he could strangle someone. This aspect frightened first and second years and they all ran away from the golden trio plus one.

"I felt guilty because he looked immensely happy then sad when I started to say no, so I had to say yes. Merlin I am too nice," groaned Hermione.

"Merlin, Hermione. You know I hate Smith, how could you do this to me?" Ron shouted a stern glare from his eyes progressed to the Muggleborn.

"How could I do this to you? Why would you give a damn? Last year you and Lavender were attached at the lips until they'd bleed, snogging in empty corridors. Did you ever think of how I felt through all of it? I loved you to pieces last year, I gave my heart to you, but you gave it back to me in little tiny pieces. Oh bullocks you make me feel so inferiour with the pain you cause," snarked Hermione rising from her seat to look him in the eye.

"Why would you care what I did with Lavender last year? You were too busy shagging McLaggen!" Ron roared, his face rivalling the crimson red Gryffindor is known for.

"Me, Hermione Jean Granger, shagging Cormac sodding McLaggen? You arse, you trully believed that? I cared for you, couldn't you see that? How can you say that I didn't give a damn? When you were poisoned last year I sat in that Hospital Wing day and night and you have the odasity that I didn't care? Ronald Weasley, you are such an arse! And for your information, what I do with other bloke's is absolutely none of your sodding buisness, goodbye Ronald," Hermione said running out of the Gryffindor Common Room with tears in her eyes.

When she reached the Heads Common Room she hoped to see no one but to her dismay, Draco was in there. He made a gesture of hello but Hermione was too busy running past to notice. For it was his turn to hear her musical abilities. Hermione sat down by the window, picked up the acoustic guitar. Little did she know the blonde Slytherin was standing by the door waiting to hear her, and on that note she started to play,

"Long handwritten note deep in your pocket  
Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late  
I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket  
Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait

We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

In dreams I meet you in warm conversation  
We both wake in lonely beds different dormitories  
And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me

'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting  
Silence, this train runs off its tracks  
Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?  
Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back

A beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful

What we had ‒ a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair

We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair," she finished with tears in her eyes.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, henceforth she broke down. Teardrops falling on her guitar, she sobbed. Draco couldn't watch her cry, for it was breaking his heart as much as it was hers. He didn't want to awake her from her trance of heartbreak; therefore he quietly walked in and sat beside her.

"Hermione, come here," he said in a calm caring tone,

"No. What do you want Malfoy? Are you here to celebrate my sorrow, because I assure you it is not worth celebration," Hermione said in a shaky tone, her head not leaving her arms.

"I am not here to hurt you; come on you'll feel better. Your silver tears are not a joy of happiness waiting to escape myself," Draco said his voice stern. Seeing no movement, Draco wrapped his strong arms around her waist, gently trying to pull her into him. Realizing that if she tried to fight his kindness it would get her nowhere, Hermione lifted her head from her arms and let him pull her down. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled Hermione into his lap, her arms went around his pale neck. She cried, hard, her silver tears damaging his dark charcoal shirt. His head rested on her temple while she sobbed, Draco began rubbing circles into her back in effort to calm her down.

"Shh Hermione, Weasley isn't worth your tears. If he is really that big of a prick to go for Lavender shame on him, she has nothing on you. She's Lavender, and you're, you're Hermione. The most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, you are," Draco said blushing.

"Malfoy, did someone give you Veritaserum?"

"Surprisingly no, at least I am not aware of it," he said rocking his 'Gryffindor pride' in his pale cheeks.

"Then that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," smiled Hermione lifting her head up to look into those silver cloudy eyes she adores. "Thank you Draco, for everything."

"Well, umm, it, it was nothing," stuttered Draco.

"It was not nothing and you and I both know that, really, how should I thank you?"

"Well, umm, uh, maybe we could-" he was unable to finish his sentence because the clock chimed 1:00.

"Oh bullocks, is that the time? I have to get to class. See you Draco," Hermione said hurriedly getting up from his lap and running out of the Common Room.

Draco sighed sadly and thought to himself, _'Our love really is sad, beautiful, and tragic. Teardrops are stained on our guitar to prove it. Oh bullocks.'_

**A/N: A long chapter for a long wait. I truly am sorry for that. First I had that gum/ tooth surgery, then I had no time, then I recieved a rude review that downed my spirits, lastly I sprained my ankle extremely badly, but it is getting very better. If you want to know which review really hurt, it's the last one. In the acknowledgement A/N.**

**TomasClair: Thank you for favourite-ing this story I deeply apprecciate it :)**

**Neslihan13ismar: Thank you for favourite-ing this story I greatly apprecciate it :)**

**Guest: I took your critiques and I greatly apprecciate them :) As a beginning writer it helps to have someone point it out to me :)**

**Mc. Ko: Thank you for following Twisted Love I immensely apprecciate it :)**

**Farawaylongago: Thank you for following/ favourite-ing myself. I can't even describe how it made me feel :)**

**Marine76: Thank you for your kindness through it all :) You really are a consistent reviewer and that is absolutely amazing :)**

**Fabmart: Thank you for favourite-ing/ following Twisted Love, you don't even know how much support I feel I have with this story :)**

**Bookworm11141: Thank you for favourite-ing/ and following myself, knowing that someone loves my writing enough to do that just makes me smile :)**

***A Polite Review*** _**Out of curiosity, I stumbled across your fic. I'm not one to bash a pair, though I will silently ask myself why someone ships a pair that weren't made for each other, but you're the exception.**____**It is one thing to keep both of the characters in canon, but with your story, you did not. Her Hermione Granger does not ever say "oh my gosh" and proceed to jump up and down. She never would and your action of having her do that has honestly made me question if you've read the books or not. Hernione doesn't swear. She might say bloody hell, once in the whole series so shed never use "shit". I could go on, but I don't wish to be any more rude than necessary. My mum did raise me to be polite**_

**I understand your critiques I just don't find the necessity of it to question my Harry Potter commitment. Although you said you aren't one to bash a pair, you certainly bashed it. The one part that irked me the most was the part where you said you could go on. In my opinion, rudeness is never necessary in anything you do so saying you don't wish to be more rude than necessary it a tad odd. As much as you wanted it to seem polite and nice, it devastatingly wasn't. I'm sad to say I question your definition of politeness.**


	10. That Dreaded Day

**A/N: I AM VERY, VERY, VERY EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE VERY, VERY LATE UPDATE! I HAVE RECEIVED MANY PRIVATE MESSAGES TO ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THAT. Review/Favourite/Follow A/N is at the bottom I'll put my reasons there too.**

**Twisted Love**

**Chapter 10**

**That Dreaded Day**

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione woke up with a groan. Checking the time, she groaned, looking at her reflection, she groaned, walking into the bathroom, Hermione groaned. After her shower as she changed into a red fleece sweater, dark jeans, and white flats she groaned. Walking out into the common room and meeting Draco's eyes she groaned.

"Are you ready for the Hogsmeade trip?" Draco asks smiling.

She groaned and leaned her head across the doorframe of the bathroom, which earned a laugh from Draco.

"Is there a reason why you're groaning?"Draco said once again smiling.

"Try having a date with Zacharias Smith," she said closing her eyes and scrunching up her face.

"Of all prats you could've chosen why that one?" he said smirking while raising his eyebrows.

"He split my bag during Charms and stayed after to 'help' me but all he did was stand there and guilt me into going out with him," said Hermione, disgust appearing on his face.

"Where's he taking you?" Draco asked curiously.

"Probably some shit-hole like Madam Puddifoot's," Hermione said sighing.

Draco laughed at the curly brown haired muggleborn who currently was out of a profanity filter.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh Hermi, in the morning your profanity filter never seems to be with you," chuckled Draco.

"Only when I'm grumpy," Hermione said walking out of the doorframe and sitting down beside Draco. "Smith is going to piss me off I can feel it. During the D.A. Meetings I just wanted to hit him."

"Well if it's that bad, you can always play the Head Girl card and run back here. I'll be here all day, probably," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"I tried using that as my excuse but that stupid Hufflepuff charm won me over!" she said scrunching up her face in displeasure.

"Hufflepuff charm? I didn't know there was such a thing," chuckled Draco.

"You know, the puppy dog and the pouty face, Diggory had it too. I don't fully understand why Smith inherited the charm I mean just look at him, he is as bird repellent as Crabbe." Hermione exclaimed.

"No Crabbe uses a spray, because if he didn't the birds would be falling all over him, so he says," smirked Draco amused at Hermione's outburst of laughter.

"I didn't even know Crabbe could say that many syllables," snorted Hermione.

The pair looked at each other smirking and then suddenly burst into laughter. Every time they hoped to stop laughing their fit continued louder than before. Ten minutes later the laughs died down and they just gazed at each other smiling.

'_She is so beautiful, her chestnut coloured eyes see right through my soul searching for secrets. Wait, you're not falling for you are you Drakie? It's Granger, you tortured her for years. That is because I am unable to express my feelings well so I disguised my feelings for her as hatred. But its Granger!'Draco thought battling his inner self._

'_His pale complexion, his eyes filled with stars, his shining smile, he's perfect. Whoa, slow down there 'Mione, did you really just compliment Malfoy? It's Malfoy… he's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! He has being torturing you for years, calling you a mudblood, insulting your friends; he is a despicable human being! Oh come on Herm, you don't believe that! Please tell me you're not falling for him! I don't know if I am or not!' thought Hermione confused at what she is feeling._

"Bullocks," they muttered looking down at their hands.

"What was that?" the pair chorused once more.

"Oh nothing," they said together once again.

Laughing at each other, Hermione got up said her goodbyes and walked out of the portrait hole while her heart exploded with confused emotions.

While she walked down the staircases to meet Zacharias in the Great Hall Hermione's brain was blasting with deranged thoughts about a certain blonde haired boy. Without even realizing it step after step her smile became bigger thinking of him. Unaware of her surroundings, Hermione crashed shoulders with none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini," she acknowledge with a nod of her head.

"Hermione, how are you on this fine day?" Blaise said a smile appearing on his face showing that he knew something Hermione surprisingly didn't.

"I'm fine, is there something you needed Blaise?" Hermione asked with a turn of her head to the side.

"Only for you to love Draco," he muttered looking down at his feet.

"What was that?" Hermione said confusion lacing into her tone.

"Oh nothing, well I must be off. Goodbye Granger," said Blaise and with a flick of his Slytherin robes he was off and strolling up the moving staircases.

With a confused look on her face she looked back at the Slytherin returned her gaze to in front of her and looked back again. Nodding her head she journeyed on to her destination in complete irritation to be going on a date with someone as utterly barbaric as Mr. Zacharias Smith.

**A/N: Okay so I sprained my ankle, it was a grade two sprain so it was extremely close to a fracture, in my opinion I am super lucky because then I would miss all of soccer/basketball season and that scares me. Then during Christmas break I was in California and my sister hogged our laptop the whole time -.- and of course the worst of all, writers block. I personally thank all of the readers who have encouraged me, and motivated me this chapter is for you :)**

**Thank you for your very super kind reviews:**

**Sneezingpanda12345, DracoLover14, Farawaylongago, Writinchic, Marine76**

**Thank you for following Twisted Love:**

**Sneezingpanda12345, DracoLover14, leeelia, briallyson94,**

**Thank you for favourite-ing Twisted Love:**

**Sneezingpanda12345, Writinchic**

**Thank you for following/favourite-ing myself:**

**IndigoCarlise, Issa787, Writinchic, Sneezingpanda12345, Draco lover 91**


	11. Hogsmeade

A/N: K you guys probably all hate me now for such the late update and I deeply apologize for that. I have been working on the whole layout for this story like approximately how many chapters, what the chapters consist of, and the songs used. There will most likely not be a sequel depends on how I end it really. I plan on it being about 60-70 chapters so the story will most likely end during May, June or July. So we have a few months left together ;) lol that's kind of creepy. Thank you for sticking with this story since its taking me like forever, Enjoy!

**Twisted Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hogsmeade**

With each step Hermione took to the Great Hall it made her aggravated mood even more unpleasant.

'_Merlin Hermione, why did you have to get yourself into this? You're the brightest witch of your age it should've been simple to come up with an excuse. Of course it was Smith that you had to go with, of all prats why did you get guilty oh bullocks." _Hermione could have gone on but a loud cough broke her line of thought.

"Wow Hermione you look hot," Zacharias said checking her out from head to toe.

Hermione, obviously uncomfortable replied with "Um thanks."

"Shall we be off then?" Zacharias said grabbing her hand.

"Well I haven't had breakfast yet," Hermione quickly said.

"Oh don't worry love, I haven't either we are going to Madam Puddifoot's first to eat," he said squeezing her hand a bit too hard for her liking.

"_Of course he takes me to a shit hole," _Hermione thought clearly unimpressed as she rolled her eyes.

As they journeyed on to Hogsmeade, Zacharias was going on and on about himself while Hermione zoned out and thought about a certain blonde haired boy.

"Ah here we are," he exhaled.

"Oh we are here already I didn't even see it here," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders," Zacharias said opening the door, letting himself in and allowing it to slam in Hermione's face.

Visibly annoyed, Hermione opened the door; teeth clenched and followed Zacharias to a table.

"I wondered what was taking you so long love, sit down don't just stand there," he said furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head.

Gritting her teeth once more Hermione sat down and picked up a menu scanning it for her favourite tea.

"What can I get for you dears?" Madam Puddifoot said strolling over to their table.

"May I get an herbal tea please?" Hermione asked politely.

"Mione you don't want that, tea is disgusting. Only thick heads like tea, two coffees please," Zacharias said obnoxiously handing Madam Puddifoot both of their menus and shooing her away.

"Smith-" Hermione started.

"No, love let me speak, I have had feelings for you since fifth year, and I had been trying to get up the courage to ask if I could take you on a date. And what makes our love even better is that you said yes," he sighed.

"Smith no-"

"Please love let me speak," he shushed. "Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders and I have found the love of my life and that is you."

"Smith," she whisper shouted in disbelief.

"Shh, don't speak," he said closing his eyes and leaning over the table in desire to put his lips on hers.

Hermione just looked at him utterly confused over the events that just occurred. She realized what he was planning to do and utterly panicked. "Aguamenti!" After blasting water into his face she ran out of Madam Puddifoot's and onto the street greeting none other than five prejudiced Slytherins.

"Oh it's the little mudblood what are you doing here you worthless piece of scum?" Pansy sneered.

"Granger! What the sodding hell was that for?" an enraged Zacharias bellowed coming out of the tea shop dripping wet.

Hermione groaned as the Slytherins smirked at her, excited to see her reaction. Henceforth, Hermione sighed turned towards him muttered Petrificus Totalus grinned at the frozen body she produced, and turned towards the Slytherins once more.

She acknowledged them with a nod of her head and asked "Is there something you needed Parkinson?"

"I must say Granger; freezing Smith was very Slytherin of you is there a reason for your action?" Theo smirked.

"And how is that any of your concern?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well you will know why that is our concern after a six letter curse is used," Daphne evilly smiled.

"Yes because crucio is necessary when it comes to my personal life. You are a bit oblivious to the fact that you would be cursing Head Girl in the presence of Head Boy Greengrass. I'm not looking for any trouble, though you blokes must be seeing as you are all Slytherins. So if you must know and I don't see why you would, Smith guilted me into going onto a date with him at Madam Puddifoot's he was being a prat so I sprayed water in his face, ran out here petrified him and here we are. Now when I think about it, the events I revealed that happened are none of your concern so threatening me with the cruciatus curse," her eyes narrowed "is absolutely unnecessary so before I give you all detentions leave me as I be and go back to your regular activities." On that note she turned on her heal, unfroze Zacharias and left to meet Ginny.

"That Granger, she really is something," chuckled Blaise starting to walk away with Theo, Pansy, and Daphne.

"Yeah she really is," Draco said looking back at her fading figure gaining even more respect for the spunky Gryffindor.

"Are you coming Drake?" Pansy asked stopping.

"Yeah, let's go to Zonko's," he said walking back to his mates and slinging an arm around Pansy's shoulder.

Hey Ginny," smiled Hermione as she walked in to greet the youngest Weasley in the extremely familiar candy store.

"Hey 'Mione, how was your date?" Ginny said smiling as her mate greeted her.

"Well it started with him calling me hot and ended with me using the Aguamenti charm and Petrificus Totalus on him and greeting Slytherins as I ran out of Madam Puddifoot's," Hermione shrugged.

Ginny thought about it for a moment, then burst into vivacious laughter. As loud as her giggles were, it was far from disrupting the loud atmosphere in Honeydukes.

"Seriously? That really happened? Merlin Hermione, I can't breathe." Ginny laughed. "Ron will be pleased."

Hermione chuckled confusedly and said "What do you mean?"

"Oh please don't act oblivious; Ron has fancied you since second year." Ginny said bringing her candy up to the counter to check out with Hermione following her.

"You have got to be joking," Hermione said giving Ginny a pointed look.

"Thank you," Ginny said to the clerk. "I am telling you 'Mione he has fancied you for five sodding years and you have never noticed? Blimey you are as dense as he is."

"I just never realized…" Hermione said putting her hand over her mouth in shock. "After all these years?"

"Always," Ginny smirked. "That's why he was so upset when he found out Malfoy was Head Boy because he wanted to be alone with you."

"Bloody hell this is a lot to process," the brunette said shaking her head.

"Of course it is 'Mione, Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Ginny laughed.

Hermione agreed and the pair laughed and laughed as they made their way back to the castle.

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update but I have been working on new stories a lot for the past few weeks. I felt the need for an update and you guys probably did too ;) LOL comment your thoughts below good or bad I just want to see your opinion on if you are enjoying this or if it is a bit of a letdown. **

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**ProngsandPady, Marine76,**

**Thank you for following this story:**

**ProngsandPady, leeelia, Rebecca1Dful, **

**Thank you for following me:**

**ProngsandPady, SalazarsDemonLover, icecatfire, **

**Thank you for favourite-ing me:**

**Icecatfire,**


End file.
